


Should've Known

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss wonders why she had hope. Set after the Victor Tour.





	Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss watched as all the tree went by. She was on her way home. The Victors Tour was over and she had failed. Snow had shock her head no. 

Why was she was stupid? Why did she that she could win the games? Why did she let herself believe that it was okay to pull out these berries? Why was she so hopeful? She should’ve never better. 

Hope only leads to disappointment.


End file.
